The invention relates to an electric device with a plug connection comprising a plug with at least one contact pin and a plug receptacle with at least one contact tube.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop an electric device of the aforementioned kind so that, with simple means, the contact tube is protected from foreign media and contamination and unhindered access of the contact tube for safe contacting of the contact pin in the contact tube is ensured.